Chocolate
by DandNsGirl
Summary: Danny finds a cat that he decides to name Chocolate. But he soon learns there's more to this kitty than meets the eye. Will a new cat give him the courage to tell a big secret to his biggest fan? DxS
1. My Kitty!

Here's my newest story, Chocolate.

* * *

**Summary:** Danny finds a cat that he decides to name Chocolate. But he soon learns there's more to this kitty than meets the eye. Will a new cat give him the courage to tell a big secret to his biggest fan? D/S

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Danny Phantom.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Walking down the sidewalk after school alone wasn't what he had planned. But with the ghost that came by, he told Sam and Tucker to head home, while he took care of the ghost. So, now he was alone to walk home. In walking past an alley, he heard a mew, mew come from it. Curious, Danny went into the alley to see what it was.

As he got closer to the dumpster, a little brown kitten jumped out and rubbed against his feet. He heard a soft purr coming from the kitten. He bent down and picked it up. No collar or id tag telling that it belonged to someone. _It doesn't say that anyone owns it, so, I'll take it._ Danny thought.

Danny started to walk home with it, when he realized, that the kitten would need food to eat. He put the kitten in his room and flew off to the pet store. He headed in and looked around for the cat section. He looked up and down the aisles until he found the kitten food. Smiling, he grabbed the bag and headed to the register.

He was about to get in line when it occurred to him that the cat would need more than just food. A cat needs a litter box too. And a food dish, and maybe a toy to keep her entertained. Grabbing a cart, he went back to get the other things he needed. He loaded up the cart, and then headed back to the register. He paid for the items, and then headed home.

He flew up to his room, and set his stuff down. He filled the box with litter, then put it in his closet, where they kitty could get to it, but his parents wouldn't see until he had a chance to tell them. He put food in the dish, and the kitten ran right up and started eating. While the cat ate, he filled the other bowl with water. He sat down on his bed to think about first, how he'd tell his parents, and second, if they let him keep it, what would he name it.

_Hmm, she's brown, and quite nice for a kitten that I just met. I think I'll name her Chocolate._ Danny thought as he watched the kitten run up to his feet. Chocolate rubbed against his leg and purred. Danny picked her up and pet her. _And I thought that I was a dog person, but I see what Sam means by she's a cat person._ Danny sighed. How was he going to tell his parents about the cat, and in a way that would let him keep it? Either way, there was no way around it; he had to tell his parents.

He carried the kitten down to the lab, where his parents were. "Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you."

They looked up from what they were working on. "Okay, what is it." Maddie asked.

Danny held the kitten up, put on his best puppy dog look, and then replied, "Can I keep it?"

* * *

There's chapter 1. Please review!


	2. Friendly Kitty

Here's chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Crazyvi:** Yeah, I know it's short, but I'll try to make the chapters longer

**-StarPhantom­-:** Puppy dog face is the best! Always works for me.

**Fanficaholic:** Yup, puppy dog face works.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Last Time:** _He carried the kitten down to the lab, where his parents were. "Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you."_

_They looked up from what they were working on. "Okay, what is it." Maddie asked._

_Danny held the kitten up, put on his best puppy dog look, and then replied, "Can I keep it?"_

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

His parents just looked at him for a minute, unsure of what to say. "Before you say no, I already have everything the kitten will need." Danny waited again to see what they'll say. His parents still gave him a blank glance. _C'mon, make up you're mind._ Danny thought.

"Okay, thanks for letting me keep it." Danny turned to go up the stairs. Hoping that they weren't paying enough attention to notice what he said.

"Hold it right there mister." Danny turned back to them, hoping that they would let him keep it.

"Since you already got what it will need." Maddie begun, "I suppose we can let you keep it. But you have to be responsible for it."

"Got it, thanks!" Danny turned and ran back up the stairs to his room. Once he got up to the room, he placed the kitten on the floor. He pet the kitten, and it purred. The phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello."

"Oh, hey Sam. Oh…" A blush rose to his face. Right as he blushed, the kitten rubbed against him and meowed loudly. "Oh, yeah, that's my kitty." He could hear the question in her voice. He laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I have a new cat now."

"Sure you can see it, if you come over." Danny blushed at what he said. The kitten rubbed him again and meowed. Danny reached down and pet the cat. "See ya then Sam, bye." Danny hung up the phone, and then picked the kitten up.

"What is it Chocolate?" The kitten just licked his nose. Danny set the cat on his bed. "Eww, cat breath." While he waited for Sam to come, he started on his homework. But considering that it was mostly math, he didn't get too far. He heard Sam's loud boots clunk up the stairs. Chocolate ran out the bedroom door.

Danny jumped up to make sure Sam didn't accidentally step on him. "Aww, so this is your cat." Chocolate rubbed her and mewed. The kitten then came over, rubbed Danny and mewed. Danny smiled and picked it up.

"Yeah, this is my cat. I named him Chocolate."

"That's a good name, considering its brown, and a very sweet, loving cat."

Danny set the kitten back down on the floor. The kitten ran back into the room. "So are we gonna work on or homework, or do something else?" Sam asked.

"I'd better finish the homework first. It's math."

"Say no more, I'll help."

They walked back into Danny's room. The kitten looked up from its food bowl and ran over to Danny. Chocolate rubbed his leg. He reached down to pet it, and then sat down at his desk. Sam pulled up a chair and sat down by him.

For the next hour they worked to finish their homework. Danny stood up out of the chair. The kitten had fallen asleep on his bed. When Danny walked past the bed to leave his room, the kitten woke up. Chocolate stretched and mewed. Danny reached over and pet it. "Aww, did I wake up."

Chocolate rubbed his hand. "It seems he really likes you Danny."

"Yeah, it does."

Chocolate jumped off the bed, and rubbed Sam's legs. Sam bent down and picked him up. As Sam pet him, he purred. "I guess he likes me too." Danny smiled. He walked over and started to pet Chocolate, while Sam was still holding the cat.

Realizing what he was doing, he blushed, and pulled his hand back. Sam blushed too. This incited a meow from Chocolate. Sam pet the kitten's head. "So…um, wanna watch a movie or something?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, sounds fun." Sam said as she placed the kitten on the bed. She then followed Danny downstairs. Danny's stomach growled. "I'll pick the movie, you get the snacks." Sam offered.

"Sounds good." Danny agreed.

Sam walked over to the movie cabinet while Danny went into the kitchen. Danny pulled out some chips and dip. He reached for the soda when he felt something rub against his leg. Then he heard a mew. He looked down, Chocolate and come downstairs. He reached down and pet her. He then picked up the snacks and walked to Sam. Chocolate ran past him and tackled Sam's feet. Sam giggled at the cat's antics.

"I picked this out, that okay?" Sam asked as she held up the movie.

"Okay." Danny sat down on the couch. Sam sat down by him and turned the movie on. Chocolate jumped up beside them. The kitten flopped down by Danny. He pet the kitten and heard it purr. Danny turned his attention to the movie.

* * *

Please review!


	3. A Crazy Theory

Here's chapter 3. Thanks for the review!

**Crazyvi: **I love kitty cats too. That and D/S fluff!

**Duchess of death:** Thanks! Here's the update.

**XThe UnwantedX: **Kitties are the cutest!

**-StarPhantom-:** Yes, this is a D/S story; you'll just have to see exactly what Chocolate wants

**IM DORKTASTIC:** Tucker will appear, but not that much.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom.

**Last Time:** _"I picked this out, that okay?" Sam asked as she held up the movie._

"_Okay." Danny sat down on the couch. Sam sat down by him and turned the movie on. Chocolate jumped up beside them. The kitten flopped down by Danny. He pet the kitten and heard it purr. Danny turned his attention to the movie._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

((Danny P.O.V))

I wake up to Chocolate licking my nose. _Good thing I'm getting a shower this morning._ I slid Chocolate off of me and onto the bed. I got out of bed and gathered my clothes together. Then I headed out to take my shower.

As I walked into the bathroom, Chocolate ran in ahead of me. I sighed and let her stay so long as she didn't annoy me. "Mew!" I reached down and pet her some then stepped in the shower.

After my shower, I went downstairs to get some breakfast before school. Chocolate ran down behind me. I checked my watch and saw I barely had time for breakfast.

"Shoot, I've gotta meet with Sam about the history work."

Chocolate meowed when I said Sam's name. _What's up with this cat? He rubs me when I'm around Sam and meows when I talk about her. Well, I do really like Sam; maybe Chocolate is trying to give me a hint to talk to her. Wait how would a cat know that?_

I shrugged it off and headed out the door. Once outside, I saw the kitty in the window. I silently laughed at the cat then turned to go onto school. I met Tucker on my way to Sam's house. We got to talking about my cat. Tucker laughed when I told him about Chocolate's behavior.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Don't you see that the cat is trying to tell you to tell Sam? Even the cat knows that you love her."

"Do you seriously believe that Tucker? That the cat knows that I lo..like Sam as a friend."

"Mmm, sure Danny say what you want."

I rolled my eyes as we walked up the steps to Sam's place. Sam walked out looking unusually bright and cheery. "Hey Sam."

"Hey Danny, what's going on?"

"Well, besides Tucker believing that my cat can sense human feelings, not much."

"Oh." We walked on to school.

"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad. It is possible. The cat could know."

"Right Tucker, whatever you say." Sam taunted. She flipped her hair. Yes flipped her hair, like a cheerleader! But it was then I noticed on her shirt was a picture of my ghost self. _Hmm, do I have a fan. Neat, but, does she really feel that way about me?_

Being the klutz I am, and not paying attention, I ran right into the light pole. I feel straight to the floor. Sam reached down to help me stand back up. I could almost hear the kitten meow, even though the cat was at home. _Maybe Tucker has a point._

"Dude, you should watch where you are going better." Tucker taunted.

I glared daggers at him. _**'**Watch where you go better' eh, I'd like to see him spend a day away from his PDA._

Trying to retain whatever dignity I had left, I walked on to school. I heard Sam and Tucker talking behind me. Followed by snickers from Sam. Without any thought I got jealous. Why weren't they talking to me. Almost as if Sam could read my mind, she said, "Chill Danny, Tucker was just telling me what you said about your cat."

I rolled my eyes as I walked into the school.

Review!


	4. Chocolate Talks?

Here is chapter 4. Thanks for the review!

**Crazyvi:** Thanks, here is the update.

**Ghostgirl16:** Thanks for the review. I'm a cat lover too.

**Icepaw: **Thanks. Here is the update.

**iM DORKTASTiC:** Danny can be so klutzy at times, I had to put that in. Thanks for the review.

**Beyonce's Angel925:** Aww, what a cute cat. I've got a cat too. Mine is all brown with some black stripes. Thanks for the review.

**Coolsodagirl:** Thanks for your reviews. You'll find out why the cat is acting like that.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Danny Phantom

**Last Time:** _I heard Sam and Tucker talking behind me. Followed by snickers from Sam. Without any thought I got jealous. Why weren't they talking to me. Almost as if Sam could read my mind, she said, "Chill Danny, Tucker was just telling me what you said about your cat."_

_I rolled my eyes as I walked into the school._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

((Danny's P.O.V))

I was sitting on my bed, after school. The kitten sitting on the floor, looking up at me. Trying to get the cat to do something, I said out loud, "I wonder where Sam is." Just like I'd hoped, Chocolate mewed. _Okay, something's up with this cat._ I reached down and picked up the cat. I held it near me.

"Okay, I want to know why you do that when I talk about Sam." I nearly jumped through the roof when the cat began to talk to me. The cat fell onto the bed.

"Just tell her you love her." I couldn't find my voice. I stuttered over every word. "What, you thought I was a normal cat? Way wrong." The cat began to look more ghost like.

"Y...you're a ghost?" I still can't believe I'm talking to my cat.

"Yes, I am, but back to you..."

"Why can you talk?"

"Don't you have a lot of questions today. Nevermind me. Now, back to the important stuff, you and Sam." I slowly nodded. It made, some sense. "You do love her right..."

"W..well...I guess I do." I rubbed the back of my neck. Was I going crazy? I was getting dating advice from a cat! I looked over at the cat.

"Then ask her out."

"But what if..."

"Don't somethings worth while in life sometimes require a risk. Besides, you've got nothing to lose, trust me." I nodded. I suppose he was right. Chocolate jumped off the bed and ate from his bowel. Now I had a lot to think about. Did I really hear my cat talk? Or was it just me? Maybe I'd call Sam over and see if the cat would talk again.

"Chocolate?" The cat looked up at me and mewed. Did he really talk? Or was I just imagining it?

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Short I know. But I was rushed to find time to update. Please review.


	5. Crazy Cat and Confession

Here is chapter 5. Thanks for the reviews!

**Icepa****w:** Thanks. You'll see if its a talking cat, or crazy Danny.

**TexasDreamer01**: You'll find out why its a ghost. Thanks for the review.

**StarPhantom**: Thanks for the review.

**Amethyst Tears 1347**: Thanks for the review.

**Kellie Fay**: Thanks. You'll find out more here.

**Ryuneko-chan**: Thanks for the review. Danny could be crazy, you'll find out more in this chapter.

**iM DORKTASTiC** Thanks for the review. Danny and Sam will get together soon.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Danny Phantom.

**Last time:** _"Don't somethings worth while in life sometimes require a risk. Besides, you've got nothing to lose, trust me." I nodded. I suppose he was right. Chocolate jumped off the bed and ate from his bowel. Now I had a lot to think about. Did I really hear my cat talk? Or was it just me? Maybe I'd call Sam over and see if the cat would talk again._

_"Chocolate?" The cat looked up at me and mewed. Did he really talk? Or was I just imagining it?_

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

((Danny's P.O.V.))

I waited for Sam to come over. I hoped Chocolate would talk when she was here. To reasure me I'm not going crazy. "Stop fidgiting, you'll wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that." I looked over to where the cat talked again. I walked to him.

"Okay, I wanna know how you can talk."

"I'm a ghost cat."

"Still!"

"Okay, fine calm down. I'm a magical cat. When I was alive my human requested from Desiree to make me talk. And so I can. I died as a kitten because I was run over by a car."

"Desiree, how did your human...I mean your owner know about her?"

"You haven't been the only halfa." I was stunned. I thought for sure Vlad and me were. _Wait a minute._

"Who was your owner?"

"I believe you call him cheese head."

"VLAD!" I yelled. "He was your owner!"

"Yes. And that's part of the reason he doesn't want another cat. He already lost one." I nearly fell over laughing. I quickly stopped when I heard Sam's heavy boots coming upstairs. Chocolate tormented me by just meowing when Sam walked in.

"Hey Danny. So, why did you want me to rush over here so fast?"

"I.." I looked over to the cat. "My cat talks."

"Sure Chocolate does Danny." I could hear her voice dripping with sarcasm. She didn't believe me. But, then who would.

"No really he does!"

"Danny, I can believe ghosts exist, but not talking cats. I think you're loosing it Danny." _Man, she doesn't believe me_. I picked up the cat, who just licked my nose.

"Talk for me!" The cat meowed. I sighed. What will it take to get the cat to talk?

"Danny give up." I turned to her. "Look, I need to go now. I told Tucker I'd meet with him to work on that project we were paired on."

"What project?"

"Life science."

"Oh, I don't have that class."

"I know that. Well, see you later." She turned to walk away.

"Sam wait." She turned back.

"What is it?"

"I...uh..just want to say that I...I love you." I glanced at my feet. The next thing I knew, Sam had turned my face back up, and was kissing me! I kissed her back. When she pulled away, she said,

"I do too Danny. I was just scared to say."

I blushed. Finally we were together. Chocolate jumped off the bed, and rubbed against my feet. I smiled. _But am I crazy?_

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

I'm gonna stop there. Please review!


	6. Not Crazy!

Sorry it took so long for the update.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Thanks for the reviews!

Last chapter:

_I blushed. Finally we were together. Chocolate jumped off the bed, and rubbed against my feet. I smiled. **But am I crazy**?_

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Can you really talk?"

"Of course I can."

"Then why wouldn't you talk for Sam?"

"I don't have to talk for everyone. I wouldn't have even talked for you except that I could tell you could use my assitance."

"Oh." Danny thought about this. He supposed it made some sense. But still, it made him appear crazy. "Can't you just talk to her, so I don't seem crazy?" The cat seemed to think about this.

"I suppose, but just for her." Danny smiled.

"So tomorrow when she comes over."

"Yes, I'll talk for, or rather to her, to make you happy."

The next afternoon, when Sam came over, Danny was practically bouncing off the ceiling. "Wow, Danny, what's going on?"

"I'm not crazy!"

"Okay, well can we get onto the math assingment."

"Sure kid, and I'll help hyper one here." Chocolate spoke up.

"WOW!! Was that the cat!?" Danny sat near the cat, petting its head.

"Yeah, it was."

"How can you say that so calmly?"

"Because I already knew he talked." Sam looked from Danny to the cat, who was now drinking from the water bowel.

"How?"

"He's like a ghost cat or something."

"Magical cat actually." The cat added in. "My previous owner wished I could talk."

"Yeah, his prev, his p, his last owner was Vlad!"

"Wow, what are the chances of that."

"Yeah, hard to believe he used to have a lonely guy cat." Danny laughed. The cat mearly sat down near his toy and casually swung at it. Dsnny sat up against Sam. "So do you think I should tell Vlad I've got his cat?"


	7. Author Note

I want to say that I'm not going to be going on with this story, as my motivation for it has been lost. My cat, who was my inspiration for this story is no longer, so I'm ending the story now. Sorry to my reviewers.


End file.
